User talk:Sannse
Welcome, ! Greetings and Sithutations! Welcome to Darthipedia, the Star Wars Humor Wiki. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more wastes of space improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Or get help, if you are weak and vulnerable. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. Plus, you'll have the added bonus of creating a really nifty nickname! Isn't that super fun? But seriously, do it or else. :'Questions? - You can ask at the Supplication Pit or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! Of course, this doesn't mean that I'll care. In fact, you're opening yourself up to all sorts of ridicule just by reaching out. It's really a risky move, to be fair. :Need help? - So? ...No really, why should we care? Go check out Community Portal, which has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. If you can't figure it out from there, check out this forum for some pointers. If that frightens you, try this one. (muttering) Lowly worm... Oh, was that out loud? We've been looking forward to your arrival. You have started down the Darth path; forever will it dominate your destiny. Be seeing you! :Madclaw ::Thanks for the welcome -- sannse (talk) 16:15, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Terms of use Please explain to me why violates the terms of use while this and this are allowed to remain on Wikia. Thanks in advance Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 20:30, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Post Scriptum 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 20:32, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Post Post Scriptum, Just wondering if this does meet your terms of use. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 20:47, September 21, 2012 (UTC) :Because ''that and that were somehow missed in our screening. We've tried to look at all old images, and are looking at new images regularly, but we may have missed some that will need clearing up as we come across them. I've deleted the two from Scratchpad, Aayla is a tricky one that may come under "artistic nudity" - it's still being argued, and BeaCensored is just fine . -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 20:52, September 21, 2012 (UTC) ::And may I ask just how this image of the late Beatrice Arthur is anything other than artistic nudity? I could certainly see if it was uploaded with the intention of distributing pornographic content, but considering this is (a very tasteful) painting of a middle-age woman in a state of undress, I fail to see how this image could be arousing in the slightest. There's nothing remotely sexual about it... unless you consider "boobies" offensive and perverse, in which case that Aayla image (which features full-frontal nudity of a young woman laying in bed, not to mention its numerous complaints) would have to go. Along with this, by the way. Darth Muscare (talk) 21:26, September 21, 2012 (UTC) :::As I said, the Aayla image is under discussion. And Uncyclopedia has a content warning partly because of that "boobs" page - not something that most wikis have or should need. On the Bea image, we are generally aiming for mainstream US mores, which usually means no visible nipples. Basically, if it causes a scandal at the Superbowl, then it's too far for us too. And I think it's fair to say that Bea would cause more of a scandal than Janet Jackson did. As I look at images, I'm doing my best to keep my touch as light as possible. But other than in a few special cases (and a few we are still working out) bare breasts are out (no pun intended) -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 22:05, September 21, 2012 (UTC) center While it is true that Uncyclopedia has a content warning, it clearly states on that warning that if one is at least beyond the age of 13 ' said site is the right place for them, something you might want to ''reconfigure to keep in line with US mainstream "mores", especially when Mitt Romney gets voted into office. Furthermore I feel your statement that "it's fair to say that Bea would cause more of a scandal than Janet Jackson did." very very silly, Please direct me to the multiple hundred thousand dollar fine Wikia has received from the FCC about the Bea Arthur image in addition with all the media coverage aforementioned image has produced. I find it deplaurable that you find the '''tit on national TV flashing, sister of a supposed pederast hailing from a money hungry bat-shit insane family less scandalous than an icon of American culture like Bea Arthur, that's ignorant. Just because Janet Jackson is black doesn't mean she can be just as scandalous as any white woman. Bea Arthur is dead, Jack Nicholson warned her. Please do not defimate her memory and we will have one last round. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 09:08, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :"As I said, the Aayla image is under discussion." How exactly is it "under discussion"? Surely it violates the Terms of Use with its blatant nipple-dropping (albeit only one nipple), not to mention bare pubis. I could understand if it had been deemed artistic nudity, but then the Bea Arthur image would fall under the artistic nudity category by your definition, as well. Darthipedia is clearly aimed for a more mature audience to begin with. Wookieepedia, on the other hand, is aimed toward a more universal audience and 50% (at the very least) of its userbase is clearly made up of readers under the age of 18. So really what I'm trying to ask is: why does the sight Bea Arthur's bare breasts cause an uproar at the Superbowl, but not Aayla's bare ''everything? Darth Muscare (talk) 10:31, September 22, 2012 (UTC) *As a casually observing administrator of this site, may I ask why you care about said images now? These images have been up for quite a long time, and we have had no complaints prior to this. I would simply like to know what brought this on now, rather than, say, two years ago. The Almighty Ninja [[User talk:StarNinja99|''That chick that cried!]] 23:48, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Madclaw: Uncyclopedia's warning is there to tell ''everyone that there may be objectionable content on the wiki. There's nothing more I can say about Aayla at the moment, because it's still being talked about (or rather, it will be again soon) And no offence intended towards Bea Arthur of course, I just meant that there is a lot more visible in that image than in Janet Jackson's brief televised flash (although I can't say I saw that, so I'm going on hearsay) Darth Muscare: I don't know how to more clearly say "under discussion"... maybe something like: "hey, what about this one?", "nah, that looks to fall under artistic nudity, and it's clearly used in context, We can allow it". "Humm, but then when you look at other examples that are clearly ones to delete, like A/B/C...", "yeah, I see what you mean, let's talk again when I get back from Poland." The Almighty Ninja: We have had complaints. Not about Darthpedia specifically, but about problem images on the site. We dealt with those individually, but always knew we would have to do work to improve things globally when we could. There's always a lot to get done in a young company, sometimes things have to wait... now we're working on it -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 17:23, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Since you never saw the Janet Jackson nipple slip, here's a reference so that you may bee able to compare it to our current issue removed Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 17:44, September 24, 2012 (UTC) *Oh? We've had complaints sent to you, and somehow not to the administration of this site? I would like to see these. Would it be possible for you to send these in email format to me? I would be very curious to bring it up during our ongoing investigation into this matter. Oh, and tssk tssk, Madclaw. That is highly inaporpriate.'The Almighty Ninja' [[User talk:StarNinja99|''That chick that cried!]] 21:03, September 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Madclaw: Well it's more of a slip than I thought from the various reports... but either way, it's less than the Bea image, which was my point. I've removed the video from this page (which I suppose could be said to be your point). ::The Almighty Ninja: I think I was unclear. I said "Not about Darthpedia specifically, but about problem images on the site"... by "on the site", I meant on Wikia as a whole. As far as I recall, there haven't been specific complaints about images on Darthpedia. ::I'm surprised at your surprise at the thought of complaints coming to us though... it's very common for people to send them to Wikia rather than to wiki admins. Most readers don't understand the social make-up of wikis, and just click the "Contact Wikia" link at the bottom of a page. We get daily complaints about all sorts of things from various wikis, and it's part of our job to try and resolve them (or to try and redirect people to the right place). We consider all emails to us to be confidential of course, so not something I would share directly -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 23:01, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Tittygate Ohai sannse, I don't know if you have started purging wikia from smut but I wanted to bring this to your attention. Is that image OK due to it lacking nipples on the female even though she is completely naked or would it fall under artistic nudity or is the image fine as it is since it originally belongs to a cartoon for kids. I'm asking it because I intend to use it in the future but I feel safer checking with you first. Thanks in advance and have a nice day Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 17:24, October 29, 2012 (UTC) :That one is safe. Some humanized animals are "clothed" by their fur, and so are considered OK even though they aren't clothed in the conventional sense. It's part of what's called "doll nudity". There's the whole "adult furry art" thing which is a different matter of course, most of those are definitely a problem... but basically, if the characters are clothed in fur and so have no visible nipples/genitals/etc. (and aren't portrayed in obvious sexual acts) then there's no problem. -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 18:41, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Darth Sexy Ohai Sannse , happy post-festivus!! You'll be happy to know that I have deleted this image for violating Wikia's terms of use. I wonder if you could be bothered to find a substitute for this image since I feel that the article it was originally in has potential for the new direction Simple Darthipedia has taken. Please let me know because Simple Darthipedia welcomes your artistic input. Cheers and a happy new year in advance. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Keep it simple]] 13:13, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :I'd love to, but unfortunately all my artistic sensibilities were discarded long ago, to let me write for Uncyclopedia. Sorry, and happy New Year and stuff to you too -- sannse (help forum | blog) 15:50, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Sensitive nipples Ahoy Sannse, thank you for catching that naughty nipple picture, Wiki's are no place for nipples, nipples belong on mammaries and wiki's are no boobies. I have removed said nipples and reuploaded the file, I hope it meets your criteria. Best wishes and a belated happy easter. Madclaw ''Keep it simple'' 15:53, July 15, 2015 (UTC) :Hi, Madclaw, I've checked the image and confirmed that it is indeed nippleless. Thanks! And may I be the first to wish you Happy Christmas in return -- sannse (help forum | blog) 16:00, July 15, 2015 (UTC)